


The Ultimate Betrayal

by Caedmon



Series: Good Omens Bingo 2021 [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Community: Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Aziraphale has had a long week and just wants to unwind. Crowley suggests they order a pizza and enjoy some Netflix and chill - then betrays Aziraphale in the worst possible way.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189961
Comments: 78
Kudos: 98
Collections: Good Omens Bingo 2021, Guess the Author: Round 3





	The Ultimate Betrayal

It had been a long week. The weather had been beautiful, and when the weather was pretty, Aziraphale was always beset with more customers, more meddlesome people who wanted to buy his books. He’d been forced to get snippy with at least one or two customers every day, and by Friday, he was utterly exhausted. Crowley sensed his weariness and suggested they stay in for their usual date night. “We can order a pizza and watch Netflix... and then chill,” he’d said, and Aziraphale had grinned. Junk food, mindless telly, then sex with his beloved? Sounded like an ideal way to unwind. 

So he’d closed the shop and they’d come upstairs to his flat, and Crowley had sent him to the bathroom with a kiss and told him to take a hot shower, rinse the week off of him. Aziraphale had gone gladly. 

He felt much better when he emerged from the steamy bathroom, dressed down in his shirtsleeves and waistcoat with his shoes off. Crowley wasn’t immediately visible and there was a knock at the door. He assumed it was the pizza and went to get it, tipping the delivery driver well and giving him a little blessing besides. Then he took a second to inhale the heavenly scent of the pizza, closing his eyes on a smile, and went to the kitchen with the warm box. Crowley had already pulled out plates, napkins, a bottle of wine, and two glasses. 

“Crowley, darling, it’s here!” he called over his shoulder as he placed the box on the counter. He smiled to himself, then lifted the lid...

And went cold when he saw what was there.

“Mmm, smells good,” Crowley said, coming into the kitchen.

Aziraphale whirled around to glare at him. “What did you do?”

“What do you mean?”

“ _What_ did you _do_ , Crowley?”

“What are you on about?”

“Why is there _pineapple_ on my pizza?”

Crowley smirked. “Why wouldn’t there be? Pineapple is good.”

“ _Fruit_ does not belong on _pizza_!” Aziraphale asserted with a little stamp of his foot. 

“Tomato is a fruit, and that’s what they make the sauce out of,” Crowley replied smugly. 

“Betrayal,” Aziraphale said, his eyes narrowed. “This is a betrayal of the worst sort. Sometimes I forget you’re a demon, but moments like this remind me. You knew I was expecting a _normal_ pizza, yet you did this. To me! The one you claim to love!”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “I didn’t betray you, angel, stop being so dramatic. I ordered a pizza. Have you ever _tried_ pineapple on pizza?”

“Of course not!”

“Well, then, don’t complain about it. You don’t know what you’re missing.”

“I doubt that,” Aziraphale scoffed.

“You should try it. If you _do_ and you like it, then you’ve learned something about yourself. But if you try it and you _don’t_ like it, I’ll buy you anything you want.”

“I _wanted_ a normal pizza.”

Crowley clicked his tongue and shook his head exasperatedly. “Just try it, you fussy bastard.”

“Alright, fine,” Aziraphale huffed. “But I hope you’re prepared to go out and buy me a proper pizza.”

Crowley stepped over and pulled one slice of pizza onto a plate, then handed it to Aziraphale. “It’ll be my pleasure. Now, try it, and tell me what you think. Just one bite, that’s all I’m asking.”

Aziraphale took the plate and gave him an unsure look, then picked up the slice, sniffed it carefully, and took a bite.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop GTA round 3 (prompt: betrayal) and the Good Omens Bingo 2021 (prompt: pineapple on pizza).


End file.
